


Troubled Tony

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Tony and ... 'Verse [5]
Category: Haven (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hint of Nathan/Audrey, Language, M/M, Tony w/Troubles, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago Tony had a normal life, an awesome job, and what he thought was a strong circle of friends. Then weird things started happening to him. Things he kept surviving of that he shouldn't have.  Not too long after that he started waking up with a name on his lips he didn't recognize.  He's just about given up hope of finding answers when he steps into the town of Haven, Maine, and finds that name he's been whispering in his sleep for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to work on that wasn't my RT fic. So, I sent Rivermoon1970 to the Tony & Verse page, and had her pick a pairing. This is the result. I think her reply of "You had me at Duke Crocker" influenced this a tad. LOVE Duke Crocker.
> 
> Edited 1-28-17 for spelling, grammar, and wording changes

#  _Troubled Tony_

Tony walked into Haven, Maine with a rucksack over his shoulder, beard on his face, and a single name on his mind. It had been a long time since he’d been to Haven. It had been almost as long since he had thought about the place. The crazy part was, not even a month ago, he would have laughed in your face, if you’d suggested Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. had ever even been to such a place, let alone had fond memories of it.

But he had.

And, he did.

So here he was.

Walking down Main Street, he was looking for a man, who he would only recognize thanks to some old police bolos. After all, his memories were of a teenaged boy, not the man he was now. He didn’t remember buildings. He didn’t remember anyone else. He didn’t even remember why he’d been here. Just the one man, really a boy, but Tony assumed that now he was a man.

Six months ago, he’d had a job that he was pretty goddamned successful at. He had friends that he could count on. He had a place that he could call home. Then somehow all of that changed. Bad luck, and the memory of one precocious boy that seemed to have left a lasting impression on him, was all that remained.

He was stubbornly ignoring the stares of the people around him on the street. He figured in a town like this, strangers were few and far between. Of course, there could be more to the stares. He could have been a horrible person, well child… teenager, when he was here before. His father could have, and Tony admitted probably had, done horrible things here. That tended to happen around Senior. He wasn’t a good man, and he was an even worse father. He just didn’t remember.

All he remembered was an irresistible grin, and a cry of, “ _Tony, come on!_ ” He needed that back. He didn’t know why it was so important, but it was. He needed that grin, that confidence in him, that pure belief that together they could do anything.

“Tony DiNozzo?”

Turning his head, Tony saw a tall brown haired man and a blonde female coming out of a store he was passing. “Umm, yeah.” Tony offered, then sighed and spoke a phrase that he was sure he’d be saying a lot. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

The man’s face froze, and a cynical expression settled there. “Of course, I should have known Duke’s little BFF wouldn’t bother to remember someone like me, right? Jesus, figures you were as big of a fake as he was.”

When the man turned to walk off, Tony sighed, and ran a hand over his face. His first encounter in Haven, and already this not remembering bullshit was old. “I don’t remember anyone,” he said softly, and then turned to head back the way that he came, when a hand caught his wrist. “Wait… Nathan get back here, and stop being such a picked on teenager. Jesus, I thought you were about facts, Wuornos.”

Tony turned back around, and frowned at the woman, extracting his arm from her grasp, then folding them both across his chest. “Am I supposed to know you, too?”

When she shook her head, Tony sighed feeling ridiculously relieved. “No, I’m new around here. Name is Audrey Parker. Did you say that you don’t remember anyone?”

Tony’s frown deepened, as he looked around at the streets. Granted Haven, Maine was not the busiest town, but in the last few months, he’d become prickly about personal things. You learned to become cautious with your personal information, when people that you thought of not only as friends, but also family turned their backs on you. Especially, when they did so based on supposition, and a really freaky strong of accidents that you'd been the victim of. Even more so when the general consensus was that said accidents must in some way be your fault.

“Like I’m supposed to believe that,” the man snorted disdainfully, and Tony’s temper snapped. He was tired of the doubt and disbelief. He was tired of being treated as if he was public enemy number one, when all he wanted was to know why his life had exploded.

“I frankly don’t give a flying fuck, whoever the shit you are! I don’t know you! I don’t know this place. I don’t know anyone! I just came to fucking find DUKE!” Turning Tony avoided the woman’s grasp, and took two steps before a nearby store’s sign came down on his head. It was only his quick reflexes, and expecting shit like that by then that saved him from death.

Crumpling to the ground, Tony grabbed his head, curled into a ball, and tried not to bawl. “Not again,” he moaned, and then promptly passed out.

When he came to, he knew he was in a hospital, before even opening his eyes by the smell that was the same in all of them. Moving his head, Tony groaned at the pain, and lifted his hands. “Fuck.”

“You shouldn’t move too much. The doctor said that it’s a miracle you didn’t get your skull split in two. What did you mean, not again?”

“Jesus, Audrey, give the guy two seconds to unscramble his brains, huh?” Tony heard, and quickly turned his head toward the sound. Of course, he just as quickly regretted it, and would have puked all over himself, if it weren’t for the man he’d come to find.

“Easy, Tone,” Duke soothed, pulling away the puke pan he’d shoved in his friend’s face. Setting it out for the nurse to dispose if, he then came back to perch on the bed next to his one-time best friend. “You don’t call. You don’t write. If I was a more cynical person, my feelings would be hurt.”

“There isn’t a person alive more cynical than you, Crocker,” Tony croaked out, and took a sip of the water the blonde had given him to wash his mouth out with.

When Duke just grinned that same familiar smile that had been haunting Tony’s dreams, he almost cried. “Fuck, it’s you,” Tony forced out, then covered his face with his hands, as his shoulders shook while he forced the tears to stay inside.

“Easy, buddy, whatever’s goin on, I’m on your side,” Duke promised, and the damn broke. Tears came out his huge soul breaking sobs. His fists clenched, and screams seemed to be torn from the very essence of him. Every fucking thing that he’d been holding inside came out, whether he liked it or not. No one believed him that something was wrong. Not Ziva and McGee, not Abby, not the Director, and not even Gibbs. Somehow though this man, who he hadn’t seen since he was a child, was willing to stand in the spots everyone else had abandoned.

“It’s gotta be a trouble,” Tony heard once he’d calmed down, and he turned quickly almost making himself puke, again.

“For fuck sake, Audrey!” Duke swore, then glared at Nathan. “Get her out of here! Since she seems to have misplaced her tact today, get her the hell away! I’ll call you, and fill you in, later. Seriously, just…” Duke waved his hand at the door angrily, and Nathan quickly pulled Audrey out. As they left, he could hear her peppering Nathan with questions.

“Since when is he so damned sensitive about someone else’s feelings?” She asked in that way of hers that could set your teeth on edge when you were the topic of her inquisition.

“Since it’s Tony, Audrey, that’s when. He’s right. Just… just stop ok? Duke’s not the only one protective of Tony. So, just… let it go. I’ll…” They wandered too far away for Duke to hear what was being said after that, not that it mattered.

Sighing he turned his attention back to his friend. “Sorry about that. Audrey is like a dog with a bone when she gets something in her head. That was a lot of packed in crap you let loose, buddy. Wanna fill me in on what’s going on?”

Tony was tired of telling the story, but this was Duke. This was the man he’d been searching for. This was the voice calling, “ _Tony, we can do it_ ,” in his head night after night with such love and acceptance. It wasn’t even a question of what he should do. So, he told him the story of the accidents, always serious, but never as serious as they should be.

When he got done, he expected… well he didn’t know what he expected. What he didn’t expect, was for his friend to look at him with eyes filled with sadness, and ask, “What do you remember about the Troubles, T?”

~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ ~*TD*~ 

Days later, Tony lay on the bed in Duke’s boat, watching his friend as he slept. He still didn’t remember anyone but Duke. When his friend told him stories of others, like Nathan, he knew whether they were true or not, but he didn’t remember anything more on his own. He had learned an amazingly awesome fact about his trouble. Apparently, it came with an off switch. Love, it seemed, turned it off. A specific love. Duke Crocker’s love. There was something in that, he was sure. While he didn’t remember people, memories of things and events were slowly returning. He just couldn’t tell you who they happened to or why. Duke though, he remembered everything about Duke.

He remembered how he had smelled the first time under the bleachers, after Tony had finished football practice. He remembered how he had tasted the first time Tony had sucked his cock down his throat. He remembered the feel and smell of his blood, as he had tried to keep his boyfriend from bleeding out when they’d gotten caught up in someone else’s trouble as teenagers. He remembered how his heart broke as his father drove away from Haven, but he didn’t remember beyond that until he was at OSU reporting for his first football practice more than a year later.

Carefully, Tony placed a hand on Duke’s chest, so that he could feel it rise and fall as he slept. He remembered the pure terror when he had stopped breathing once. He remembered sleeping like this for months after. Every night, laying with his hand on Duke’s chest, because it was the only thing that held the nightmares at bay. He remembered knowing then that he would love this man for the rest of his life.

He had also noticed something else. Memories of his NCIS life were fading. Even though he hadn’t been gone that long, even though he had been there for over 10 years, even though he had called them family, things were fading. When he told Duke his boyfriend said that he was sorry. He had offered to find a video camera, so they could record important things. Tony had thought about it, but honestly replied that right at that moment he wasn’t sure there was anything worth remembering. He had a feeling that this was important. Whatever was going on with him, it meant something. He would bet his entire Magnum PI collection that it had something to do with Audrey Parker, and his bone deep distrust of her.

She wasn’t who she said that she was that point was for certain. While he had still remembered his name, Tony had called Tobias Fornell, who confirmed there was no Audrey Parker in the FBI who fit her description. He and Duke were keeping that fact to themselves. Nathan wouldn’t believe them, anyway. Nathan was in love. Not just in love, but in love with Audrey Parker.

That was a really bad idea.

Whatever was going on, whoever she was, he and Duke were the key. Their love, their togetherness was the key. As long as they were united, she wouldn’t succeed, and Tony wasn’t about to let anyone come between them ever again.

The End


End file.
